Spike & Spiketivity
by Horsey Spike
Summary: Spike comes to LA for revenge. Takes place during 'Sense and Sensetivity'.


  
TITLE: Spike & Spikeitivity (1/1)  
AUTHOR: Horsey Spike  
E-MAIL: HorseySpike@aol.com  
DISCLAIMER: Angel & Co. don't belong to me. Either does the dialogue I use from episode #6 of Angel's first season, 'Sense and Sensitivity.'  
SPOILERS: 'Sense & Sensetivity'  
DISTRIBUTION: Narcisstic Echo (http://www.geocities.com/horseyspike/), YGTS? (http://ygts.cjb.net), anyone else ask.  
SUMMARY: Spike comes to LA for revenge. During 'Sense & Sensetivity'  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Answer to Challenge #153 at YGTS?  
___________  
  
"I'm sensing some tension. I think you should tell me - what are you feeling?"  
  
"Concerned. We went to a great effort and expense to get you into that precinct. Is it working?"  
  
"Of course it's working. After tomorrow's session you'll see results. Incredible results."  
  
"That makes me feel all warm inside."  
  
******  
  
Angel looked around him, as cops started to lose it all over. Here, was a clump of cops comforting a crying guy. There, was the beginnings of a fight. He jumped over to them, and pulled the guys apart, Lockley Sr. helping him.   
  
"Keep it together, will you Jimmy?" Lockley said to the guy he pulled away. "Take him down to his precinct, let him sleep it off with the drunks." He pushed the guy into the arms of another cop. "Do the same with the others." Lockley stalked out of the bar.  
  
Angel went to Kate's side, she was still standing up were she had been speaking, and watching the chaos after her speech.  
  
"Let's do the same." He said to her, guiding her out of the bar, after her father.   
  
******  
  
They made it to Angel's office/apartment without any damage being done to their persons, though Angel thought he was going to go loonier than Dru if he had to listen to Kate talk about her 'sensitivty' anymore.   
  
Inside, Angel put Kate in the chair in his office, and went to the outer one to call Doyle, and then Cordelia, leaving Kate alone, rocking on the chair.  
  
"Doyle?" He asked when the other phone line picked up.   
  
"Yeah, man?" Doyle sounded wide awake, so Angel knew that he hadn't been sleeping.   
  
What Angel didn't notice was the sudden gleaming of white-blond hair outside his window, as the vampire who was listening to his conversation shifted impaciently. The one vampire who was back for revenge.   
  
*******  
  
"All right, I'm here. What's the big emergency? These middle of the night hours are really eating into my potential social life." Cordelia came in the office, totaling not seeing Spike, who was still hiding in the shadows, because she was focused on her life. Or lack thereof. "Why I ever thought it was a nifty idea to work for a vam-" She walked in to the inner office and saw Kate. "trilloquist. - Hi!"   
  
Kate looked up at her, looking a lot like a little kid "Hi."  
  
Cordelia looked around, and seeing Doyle, she went over to him, him rolling his eyes in Kate's general direction.  
  
They just kinda stood there as Angel talked with Kate, trying to get the information he needed out of the seemingly drugged detective.   
  
Cordelia was looking around her, when she noticed a flash of someting outside the office.  
  
"What's that?" She said to Doyle, pointing. Something immediately moved fast, and out of sight.  
  
"What?" Doyle asked, his eyes having been a tad late to catch the movement.   
  
"There was soemthing there." Cordelia said.   
  
"There's nothing there now." Doyle said, as Angel stood up, sensitivity training memo in his hand.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Princess saw something." Doyle said.   
  
"Saw what?" Angel asked.  
  
"A flash of something, like hair." COrdelia said, still pointing.  
  
"Like a flash of blond hair?" Angel suggested, voice low and dangerous. He didn't wait for an answer, only moved fast to the outer office, and to the area where Spike had been only moments ago. Finding nothing, he went back inside, to the outer office, and searched for the address of the person on the memo.   
  
"Angel!" Cordelia yelled from the other office.  
  
Angel dashed inside, half-expecting to see the peroxide blond vampire, only to see Cordelia with a stressed look, and Doyle's face showing his feelings for Cordelia.  
  
"I've got his address." Angel said. "You two stay with Kate. If you really did see Spike, then be careful. He could still be lurking around. I didn't find him. Move down to the basement, where the weapons are, if you have to."  
  
Angel went out the door.  
  
He came back. "Don't let Kate touch the weapons." He said as an after thought. Then he was gone.  
  
"Duh." Cordelia said after him. She looked at Kate. "Just what we need." She said, glancing around, before her gaze rested on Kate again. "Two crazed, psycho bitchy blonds."  
  
*******  
  
"Detective Lockley, you're not exactly yourself at the moment. And there's a danerous person out there. Why don't we all just.."   
  
"Help each other!"   
  
"Right, by staying here together!"   
  
"Yeah, we could do that, but you see I have this.."   
  
"Personal problem that you're going to share 'til dawn?"   
  
"..gun, and I don't want to come off as insensitive, but if either of you tries to stop me I'm gonna have to blow you the crap away, because I got to go find my Daddy."   
  
*******  
  
"Do you know what anger is? It is nothing but fear."   
  
"Yeah, well, I know what fear is. I can smell it right now."   
  
"That's good. Give yourself permission to open up. What were your parents like?"   
  
"My parents were great. Tasted a lot like chicken. Why don't you talk, huh?"   
  
*******  
  
"How could you have let her escape?" Cordelia smacked Doyle on the arm as they ran down the street after Kate.   
  
"How could I?" Doyle asked, rubbing his arm. "She had a gun! I'm not invincible like the demons we deal with."   
  
"Oh, likely excuse." Cordelia said. "Ugh, I cannot run in these." And she stopped, to pull off her new shoes, and held them as she urged Doyle to start moving again.  
  
"If I get any kind of disease from running on LA streets barefoot, then I'm giving it to you, buddy." She threatened, trying to avoid large rocks with her bare feet.  
  
"May I ask why?" Doyle asked, having no trouble running in his shoes.   
  
"Because you didn't stop her." Cordelia said.   
  
Doyle sighed, didn't respond, and kept running.   
  
Following them at a distance was Spike, who was eager to see where Angel's little pets were running off to. It was bound to be fun.   
  
But, first, a snack..  
  
*********  
  
"Angel!" Cordelia exclaimed, "What's going on?"  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Angel asked, looking between the both of them.   
  
"We followed Kate." Doyle said.  
  
"Yeah, and I hurt my feet, because it is impossible to run in these shoes!" Cordelia was letting her frusterations out with the shoe-deal.  
  
Angel gave her puppy-dog eyes. "I think someone need a hug." He said, and pulled both Cordelia and Doyle into a hug.   
  
They both pushed themselves out of it, Cordelia with an "Ick, eww," and other various disgusted noises.  
  
"What's your damage?" Cordelia asked, straightening her hair, etc.   
  
"I think he's just found Mr. Sensitivity." Doyle said, connecting the dots between the cops and Angel.   
  
Angel puts a hand on his heart "He was right in here all the time, just waiting to come out."He smiled a little, and looked ready to share the love again. "Gosh, what our folks do to us, huh?"  
  
"You'd be surprised."   
  
Cordelia and Doyle spun around, and simutanously shouted, "Spike!"  
  
Angel just looked at Spike with his puppy-dog eyes, and pulled Spike, Doyle, Cordelia into another hug. Cordy pushed herself out of it, getting away from all three of them, muttering to herself about how she gets herself into these things.   
  
Doyle scrambled away from Spike, not really wanting to face the blond vamp, but Spike, for his part, didn't pull away from Angel. He stayed in Angel's embrace until Angel loosened his hold.  
  
Then he punched him across the face.  
  
"That's for destorying the ring." Spike said. He hit Angel again. "That's for your little do-gooders muckin' everything up." And again. "That's for your foofy hair."   
  
Spike probably, mostly, would've continued, but Doyle and Cordelia had pulled him back from the silent Angel. Spike shook them off, and left his gaze on Angel.   
  
"I'm sorr-"  
  
Spike punched Angel in his solar plexius. "That's for trying to tell me you're sorry, when I know you're not."   
  
Angel doubled over, his knees hitting the pavement, yet still did not move to attack Spike. Doyle was fluttering around in the background, wanting to hurt Spike, but not stupid enough to lunge at a angry vampire. Especially an angry Spike.   
  
But, Spike had stopped, confused. Usually Angel, and Angelus, would've at least *tried* to kick his tail by now. Not that he was complaining, but something must be wrong.   
  
"What'd you do to him?" Spike asked Doyle and Cordelia, eyes not leaving Angel.  
  
"Nothing. He got must've got hit with a whammie, the same one that's got the police." Cordelia said, nudging Doyle, to emphize it.   
  
"Whammie?" Spike asked, still confused.   
  
"The thing-y that made the cop lady go all wacko on us- Sensitivity Training!" Cordelia almost shouted. "Look at me, I'm putting this all together by myself."   
  
"Good for you, Princess." Doyle said, "Now, the thing is, how to we fix them?"   
  
"I fixed it." Angel said. "Broke the stick. All the bad stuff should stop. But, they're gonna kill Kate- it's a set-up, we gotta get in there."   
  
Doyle left the group- putting distance between him and Spike- and tried to open the door the preceint. It must've been stuck, because the police never lock their doors.   
  
He caught sight of someone in the lobby. "Hey!" He shouted. The guy came over. "Let me in!" Doyle said to the guy.   
  
"We're closed." The guy said.   
  
"You're the police! You can't be closed!" Doyle was ready to do something nasty to this guy, if he didn't let them in to help save everyone.  
  
"Why not? Haven't we done enough? It's always 'find this, rescue that' with you people. Well, see how you like it!" The guy took his anger out on the shade, ripping it right off the door.   
  
Doyle sighed, resisted the urge to try to break the door down, and headed back to Angel and Cordelia. And Spike.  
  
They hadn't moved much, Cordelia getting closer to Angel, trying to find out what had gone wacky with him, and Spike was standing off to the side, smoking, deciding whether or not we wanted to attack Angel again.   
  
"They're closed." Doyle said helplessly to Angel and Cordelia.  
  
"Fuck that, they're not closed. It's the police! I've killed many a person in there at night." Spike said, stubbing his ciggerette on the ground.   
  
"As nice as that is..." Cordelia said Spike, then turning away. "We've got to find another way in." She said to Angel and Doyle. "We can't let all those people die, no matter how stinky they might be."   
  
"I know." Doyle said. "But how do you break into a police station?"   
  
"Like this." Spike said, and ripped the door of the hinges. "Hmm, same place as last time. I think they need to look at the design of the door- that's the weak point." He said, pointing to a section of the door. "What am I saying? Let them have all the shoddy doors they want!"  
  
Cordelia gave Spike an agaited look, and stalked past him into the station, Angel and Doyle close on her heels, Spike coming in last, shaking his head, and deciding that this better be worth the struggle.   
  
*********  
  
As it turned out, it was. When they all walked onto the level where Kate's desk was, there was free prisoners, and guns all over the place.   
  
"Ooh, guns." Spike said. He immediatly went to join the people with the weapons, only to have one pointed directly at his head.  
  
"Bad plan." Is what he said.  
  
"Why doesn't everyone calm down?" Angel said, moving his hands in a placating gesture.  
  
"Hey, it's Pretty Boy." Tony said to him, still keeping his gun pointed at Kate.  
  
"Pretty Boy." Spike snorted, only to shut up when he heard the gun being cocked behind him.  
  
"There is some serious tension in this room. If everyone would just put your weapons down, we could talk this out." Angel said, patting the chair nearest him.  
  
"We are so dead." Cordelia remarked to Doyle. "Why did we want to come here again?"  
  
Doyle didn't answer, keeping his eyes on the guns all around them.  
  
Tony smiled at Angel. "Seems that sensitivity training I paid for really took, huh, Nancy Boy?"  
  
Spike snorted again, but didn't say a word, waiting for the right moment to knock the gun out of the thug's hand, and shoot him with it.  
  
Angel considered Tony for a moment, then in one swift movement, smashed the chair he was near in Tony's face, knocking down him, and a couple of other guys, sending the weapons towards Cordelia and Doyle.  
  
Spike kicked back with his feet, and grabbed the gun from the guy before he went down, whipped around, and shot the guy point blank in the head.   
  
The noise caught Angel attention, and he immediately scowled at Spike. "Don't kill anyone." He said to him. "It isn't polite."  
  
"Fuck being polite." Spike said, as he came to stand next to Angel, pointing the gun around the room.  
  
"And watch your mouth. There's ladies in the room."  
  
"Oh, Hell help me." Spike muttered. "It's like living with Angelus again."   
  
Spike took aim, and hit a guy creeping to his feet in the knee, knocking him down for the rest of the night. He also noticed how all the cops, except for the blonde one he had seen at Angel's office, had taken off.  
  
Kate, meanwhile, was being cornered by Little Tony. Angel turned to help her, as Spike shot down another guy.   
  
"You know, Anthony," Angel said conversationally, as he smashed down Tony, "You could be a rainbow," He picked him up and dropped him, "not a 'painbow'." Complete with air-quotes. "It really is all up to you."  
  
Tony was out for the count.  
  
"You." Kate was staring at Angel with the starry look a lot of women get in Angel's presense.   
  
"No, you." Angel said, and they embraced.  
  
"Oh, please." Spike said. He reloaded the gun with some ammo he found on a guy, and cocked the gun. "Time for things to change."   
  
He took aim at Cordelia and Doyle, ready to pick off the mick first, because he'd be more trouble than Cordelia.   
  
"Don't you dare." Angel said in a low dangerous tone, that belied all the sensitivity that had been in it not even a minute ago.   
  
"Dare what? You took my gem from me. Only fair I get to take one of yours." He leveled the gun at Doyle's chest, and fired.   
  
Only, Doyle ducked before Spike hit the trigger, and Angel had tackled Spike after he squeezed it once, preventing him from doing so again.   
  
"Are you okay?" Cordelia dropped to her knees by Doyle, as Spike and Angel started to wrestle for control of the gun, and of each other.  
  
"Yeah, missed me." Doyle was suddenly very glad to be half-demon. He didn't think he would've been able to move that fast without it.   
  
"Good." Cordelia pressed a kissed to cheek, and they both stood up, to see Spike and Angel still going at it.   
  
They were both growling, the gun long since being tossed away. Suddenly, Spike got his knee on Angel's stomach, and hefted him over his head. Then Spike darted over to Angel, and started raining blows on him.   
  
"That's for everything you did while I was in the wheelchair. That's for Dru. That's for shagging the Slayer. That's for coming to help her. That's for getting a soul. That's for leaving with Darla, instead of staying with me. That's for leaving m-" Shots were fired, and several of them landed in Spike's back.   
  
Kate had gotten a gun, and shot the person who was injuring Angel.   
  
Spike, turned, vamped, and snarled at Kate, before realizing he was in too bad of a position to fight her off, especially since she had a gun, and half-ran, half-limped away from them, retreating from Angel, and LA for the second time.   
  
Maybe the Slayer would be up for a visit....  
  
As soon as Spike was gone, Kate dropped the gun, and ran over to Angel, who was lying still on the floor, afraid that one of her bullets had hit him. Cordelia and Doyle weren't far behind, and when they got to his side, they found that he was awake. But it looked like he would be bruised for a while.  
  
After Angel had convinced them that he was okay- that he 'deserved all' because of everything he had done, and said some other sensitive stuff, residual effect of the talking stick, Kate said something about Spike.  
  
"It looked like his face had changed..." She said. "Like, he wasn't natural."   
  
They had looked at each other, but convinced her it was nothing- hoping that she wouldn't remember in the morning.   
  
Then they escorted Detective Kate Lockley home, and went their way to treat their wounds.   
  
They didn't realize Spike hadn't left yet, that he was still waiting for the right moment to attack. He had decided that visiting the Slayer sounded like a bad idea- bad things always seemed to happen in Sunnydale.   
  
So, maybe he'll stick around for a while- see how the ol' sire was doing. What else was there to do, anyway?  
  
-End 


End file.
